Waltz of Marigolds
by Jabby Baskerville
Summary: A drabble I did for a friend once, about Leo and Elliot dancing.


No one else was in the music room after classes. Only the two concentrated and lovers of that sound so beautiful and addictive, sat to appreciate the touch between the notes of these delicate and slow tones. Maybe it was because no one see, perhaps for the melody then repeat in their minds, or even maybe it was the heat of the moment, but something made Elliot to get up, staring intently at the boy who was reading. "Leo… wanna dance with me?"

The noirette giggled, initially thinking it was a joke, but realized he was serious. Without closing the book, turned his head back, giving the closed door. "Someone might see us," the blonde moved his shoulders, he did not care; no one would go through there at that time, and if passed, would use the excuse about the ball next week, that Leo could not dance and Elliot was teaching him.

Leo could not believe it. Dancing together in public? He really had to teach Elliot to be more discreet and-

"Please, Leo." left the sweet request that Leo didn't understand why that, but it was not the time to argue. "And how we dance without music?"

The blonde smiled, but not a challenging or a confused smile. It was as if the answer was in them, or those eyes that reflected Leo's glasses.

_We are the music._

He left the book on the piano bench and finally rose, corresponding the friend's expression. "Very well. Who will 'command'?".

This time his smile turned into something more malicious. As a master, it was obvious. (Actually, that was not the real reason. Leo would follow the footsteps of Elliot, because he knew that the noble never take the wrong way, and wouldn't hurt him. His hands, arms, would protect him until the end of their songs, as he always have. Elliot was the light in his life, and Leo would always be on his back to prevent him to look into the darkness). Extending his right hand, held the equivalent of Leo; with his left, reached back to the lower waist. Although Leo supporting his small hand behind Elliot's shoulder, with his elbows almost geared up, it was as if they were mirrored.

Even Elliot being taller, their positions weren't strange. They were equals- both body and soul.

After a deep sigh, started on the right foot, forcing Leo to accompany him. A slow step forward, stop, another step- with another foot same wide- moved the two back and forth, in circles and shapes. The noirette looked down, but the scratchy in Elliot's throat made him look up.

"Look into my eyes. If you can't, look at my forehead, so at least will be able to disguise."

Look on his forehead? It was _impossible_. Those blue eyes so pure and sincere, always reflected _so much_- from the deepest sea to the broader sky- now reflected Leo, and nobody else. How not to look at them, even if it left his face red with shame for the act?

In Elliot's view, on the contrary, it was impossible to look into Leo's eyes. Covered by bangs and a pair of glasses, everything seemed to disrupt that magnificent scenery that glowed at those violet iris of the boy. Flakes of light jumping and playing between his eyes, mingled with each note issued by the sound of their feet hitting the wood floor. The noise of the fabric of their uniforms, more of the hairs, muffled the heavy and tense breathing coming out of their noses. They stepped and breathed it paradise, the colors, the steps, the lights, the waltz that sped and slowed the time, as they approached their bodies.

Everything stopped.

Their fingers were being interwoven, the steps fell, his arm wrapped more and more that thin waist. Why that brief moment seemed so addictive and _unique_? The weather continued walking, the music echoing in their interiors, but it was like everything was freezing even- though their hearts would beat _so fast_, leaving their cheeks flushed and hot- and slowly cooling both fingertips.

(Why was this music so sad?)

Both eyes were wet- implying how much trouble they had between them, but neither believed that mattered. A master and a servant, both men, who had only them and nobody else. Leo, with the guilt, the voices in his head, the lonely past; and Elliot, that every passing day lost a familiar, memories, dreams replaced by nightmares.

How would be a happy melody between the two?

Maybe if they were ordinary people, would be impossible.

But they were Elliot and Leo.

They smiled and blew up like there's no tomorrow, totally ignoring the fate that was to come. Paralyzed, communicated with the time, and only with him: no sound came from their throats. Released, even arrested. Their faces were so close that came to be so sensitive to the touch of their skin, their sighs shake.

His fingers entwined his black hair, both eyes hypnotized, the sweet and delicate smell that invaded his lungs- _he saw only Leo, and Leo saw only Elliot_. His hand was lovingly as if touched lightly on the keys of a piano, and his lips broke into a little, that turned to a long, slow kiss- their tongues danced in that melody wich ripped smiles and glances of both.

They didn't want to separate, they _couldn't_. Were one, two boys lost in themselves, in their dance, in their cruel world. But they were human, and needed the air that moved them. Touched their foreheads again, laughing with the danger of being found in that way.

"Leo… We should go back now." bit his lower lip, holding up not to steal another kiss from the noirette.

"Just a little more." rested his head on his shoulder, pulling him down a bit. Elliot broke the dance posture and hugged him affectionately, strongly, possessively. "Let's dance one more song." wrapped his neck with his arms, pushing his glasses against his coat.

He sighed "Ok... How about Lacie?"

Leo's smile trembled. The music that represented the beginning of a friendship, the gift for the most precious in his life, the same that forgot everything. It was a simple song, but it was the mark of them.

_And now existed only in Leo's solitary mind._

"Sure, Elliot." regained the expression from before turning to look at his face. "You start." And thus rested on his neck, giving the steps and loops slowly.

Held him as a child, as _his_ child, not allowing any more space between them, so that he could feel Leo's heartbeat- his beautiful, lonely and strange Leo.

The only one who could dance with him.

—-


End file.
